


Stringed Things

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sexual References, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Magnus needs a tuner. Fortunately Jace and Alec have a brand new business.It’s a tiny bit crack.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Stringed Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the HM500 ‘piano’ prompt. Hope you like it and thanks for checking it out <3

Magnus peers through the peephole. Two men stand on his threshold. A blond and a brunette. The brunette’s a little taller than the blond. They’re both a lot taller than Magnus.

“Hello,” he says, opening the door. “You must be from Stringed Things?”

“Morning,” says the blond.

The brunette’s jaw drops. Magnus gives him a smile. The brunette beams back and the blond reads aloud off a clipboard. 

“Magnus Bane...antique Victorian Concert Grand...needs tuning, right?”

“Right,” Magnus answers. “The Steinway’s in the studio. Won’t you both come in?”

The men step inside.

“I’m so pleased you could come out so quickly,” he says as they walk through. “Usually I call Camille’s but they’re booked up for weeks. I simply couldn’t wait that long.”

“Yeah, right,” says the blond. “Well, you made the right call, sir. We service same day.”

“That’s very impressive,” Magnus says.

“Yeah, we know,” says the blond. “We’re efficient and...hey, wow! This is your instrument, sir?” They’ve arrived at the piano. “This is impressive too.”

“Thank you,” Magnus says.

“We’re gonna take real good care of this, real good care...I’m _Jace_ by the way, sir.” 

The blond extends his hand and Magnus accepts it. 

“Your skin is very soft by tuners’ standards,” Magnus comments as they squeeze. “I hope you don’t mind me mentioning that…do you moisturise?”

A light pink flush starts to warm Jace’s cheeks. “Actually, um…”

“Yes?”

“This is our very first piano job, sir,” Jace says. “We’ve...well, we’ve never actually tuned a piano. Just always tuned the bows, sir.”

“Uh, Jace?” the brunette pipes up. “We’ve never actually tuned the bows either. Well, apart from mine, I guess. We’ve tuned my bow. And we’ve tuned your piano.”

Jace shoots him a look. “That’s my stepbrother _Alec_ ,” he says, hiking his thumb in the brunette’s direction and hefting a bag of tools from his shoulders. The bag hits the ground with a jangle.

“Hello, Alec,” Magnus says, extending his hand while Jace crouches down to unzip the bag. He starts to lay out a set of pristine tuning tools. 

“Um,” Alec stammers, beaming at Magnus again and reaching out to take his hand. “I really like your rings. They’re beautiful.”

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus says, pleased that Alec’s hands feel just as soft as Jace’s. “Do you mind if I call you that? I like the way it sounds in this room.”

“I like the way it sounds in this room too,” Alec says. “Your acoustics are really, really _really_ good in here.”

“I hope that you and your stepbrother will make my piano sound just as good in here too. Even if you haven’t had very much experience with tuning other people’s stringed things yet.”

“I’m sure we will,” Alec says. “We’ve got a lot of potential.”

“I’m noticing,” Magnus says. 

Happily he watches the men begin to attend to his instrument then. Alec with his hands on the hammers and Jace with his fingers on the keys.


End file.
